


【上海卷】特效药

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※原题:生活中，人们不仅关注自身的需要，也时常渴望被他人需要，以体现自己的价值。这种“被需要”的心态普遍存在，对此你有怎样的认识？※预警:ooc，dirty talk，皮肤饥渴症paro，天天极度渴望柚子的皮肤接触，双向暗恋※请勿上升真人×3！！！





	【上海卷】特效药

“金先生，这种疾病在现代人中时常出现，在我看来，您的症状已经有些严重了。建议您多与亲友交流，建立亲密依恋和有安全感的关系，多进行一些拥抱、抚摸等肢体接触。时间久了，这种皮肤饥渴自然而然就会减轻……”

雀羽般的睫毛微颤，阳光洒在长桌那头青年白玉般的面颊上，跳跃在鼻尖，柔美的像一副油画，连医生都下意识地降低了音量。金博洋低垂着头像一个孩子，安静地听着医生给出的建议。

心里又一次涌出，难以言喻的渴望时，修长的手臂抱紧了怀里的piglet玩偶。发出一声轻不可察的叹息，没有谁比他自己更清楚自己的病因。相思成疾，这一在他看来十分矫揉造作的状态竟有一天在他身上出现。

七年个年头的暗恋，金博洋尝尽了其中的苦涩滋味。每一次对视，每一个微笑，每一次交谈……他都反复擦拭，小心珍藏在回忆的匣子里。心中的爱恋无时无刻不在累积，直到有一天，不可言说的欲望达到了顶峰，他的身体出现了一些微妙的变化。

金博洋觉得自己变成了一条缺氧的鱼，无时无刻不在渴望着与水的肌肤相亲。拥抱、爱抚，这些对于一个单身成年男子来说难以诉诸的渴望困扰着他。起初，他认为是性的焦虑让他失控。

无数个难以入眠的夜晚，他抚慰过身体的每一寸肌肤，想象着那人的音容笑貌，呻吟着他的名字，在颤抖中达到高潮后，更加难耐的饥渴占据他的心灵。像是榨干了最后一丝能量，他唯有把自己深深埋在柔软的床铺中，让全身上下的皮肤受到安抚，才能勉强缓解心中的躁动。

一切的困惑，在无意间的触碰中得到了答案。当羽生结弦说笑着，握住他的手腕时，电流般的快感几乎让他眩晕，相连处的酥麻带来内心的狂喜。像是心中缺失的一块黑洞终于被人填满，甜蜜的幸福感油然而生。

———————————————————————

灯光下的男人如同冰面上的王者，紫色的衣物包裹着年轻而散发着荷尔蒙气息的躯体。黑发梳到脑后，上挑眼里是摄人的攻击性。眼光流转间，不知多少人被他嘴角的弧度勾去了魂。

在冰迷们撕心裂肺地呐喊声中，男人一步步滑向了他。羽生结弦走近时，金博洋胸腔里鲜活的器官，如同之前每一次接触时那样疯狂跳动起来。汗水浸湿了精致的costume，一缕碎发落在额间，男人勾起薄唇露出一个迷人的微笑。

金博洋盯着他脸颊上缓缓淌下的水珠，回了一个浅笑一个眼神，默契地跟随羽生前往更衣室。半步之差的距离，使他刚好能瞥到男人颈后湿透的发梢，和马甲领口上方一截天鹅般的脖颈。触碰他，舔舐他，抚摸他……

各种各样的念头占据脑海，心底蔓延的渴望让青年脸上染上一层诱人的红晕，喘息也急促了几分。殊不知，在他观察身前人时，羽生也正低垂着头眼光掠过他不设防的身体。

明亮的灯光下，青年暗红色的衣物深V字型领口几乎开到腰间。因为是旧时的costume，已经有了流畅肌肉线条的青年穿起来稍显紧身，腰肢还是一如几年前那样纤细，胸膛却结实了几分。

大片雪白的肌肤在眼前晃来晃去，两点嫣红在领口的遮掩下若隐若现，薄薄的衣料将乳头的轮廓突显的色情而迷人。

刚刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的表演，亢奋还未平静的身体起了不该有的反应。随意撕扯大张的衣领，搓揉惹眼的乳粒使其更加挺立，啃咬心形的喉结，柔韧的腰肢在他的掌控下摇摆出诱人的弧度，青年发出破碎的呻吟……喉头一紧，羽生加快了脚步。

———————————————————————

更衣室里，两具年轻的肉体靠得极近，金博洋几乎能感受到他浑身蒸腾的热气。男人背对着他，修长的手指拉下背部的拉链，一条漂亮的脊线出现在眼前。裸露的肌肤似是有着魔力，一路上的意乱情迷，青年喉中似是发出一声小动物般的呜咽，食指不由自主地轻轻抚上，流连光裸的背部。

“博洋？”

男人沙哑的嗓音将其从失神中唤醒，反应过来自己做了什么的金博洋触电般缩回手指，却晚了一步被敏捷地握住手腕。酥麻感从手腕逐渐蔓延全身，白皙的面容肉眼可见的浮现出红晕，金博洋几乎是瞬间变成了熟透的虾子。羽生吓了一跳，关切地靠近青年。

鼻尖渗出汗珠，金博洋靠在衣柜上急促地喘息着，微微晃动手臂，想要挣脱男人的桎梏，无力的模样却更让男人担忧。

“博洋？怎么回事？脸这么烫……”

羽生凑得更近，近的几乎把青年拥在怀里，手掌抚上他汗水密布的额头。两人鼻息亲密的交换，男人也禁不住觉得有些燥热。

“远一点……离我、远一些，唔……靠近…不要……”

双臂紧紧抱住自己，青年断断续续地说着，细碎的絮语听不清晰，缓缓摇着的头颅拒绝意味却是十足，

“走开，不要管我……”

“天天，到底怎么回事？我要怎么帮助你？！”

想要……想要…想要……身体抑制不住的颤抖起来，连男人的声音也听得模模糊糊，最渴望的就在眼前，欲望叫嚣着拥住他的身体，抚摸他的肌肤。当羽生粗糙的手掌隔着衣料握住他的肩膀时，脑中紧绷的弦瞬间断裂。

用力推开男人的肩膀，将其反压在冰冷的墙壁上，撞上渴望已久的薄唇，唇瓣因为一瞬间激烈的动作磕出血丝，急促的鼻息点燃了两人的情欲。青年把自己的身体紧紧贴在男人精瘦结实的胸膛上，发出舒服的喟叹，浓浓的鼻音慵懒而愉悦，有着勾人的魅惑。

金博洋只能把自己全部重量依在羽生身上，才能让自己不至于腿软一点点滑下去。

"Touch me,hug me,yuzu…"

搂紧男人的脖子，孩子般撒着娇，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，心里的舒适与满足让他醉酒般幸福的飘飘然。

一阵天旋地转，羽生将肖想已久的躯体压在身下，剧烈的动作碰灭了开关，更衣室顿时陷入一片黑暗。

"I'll take you there…boyang…"

微弱的光线下，一双锁定了猎物般亮得惊人的眸子一瞬不瞬地凝视着他，天天听到男人沙哑着嗓子对他说。

一双粗糙的大手从深V型领口长驱直入，粗暴地撕裂开来，青年圆润的肩头，白皙的身体瞬间暴露在空气中，上下起伏的胸膛即使在黑暗中也白得耀眼。羽生堵住微张的红唇，继续品尝方才带着丝丝血腥味的吻。

指腹上的薄茧带起阵阵酥麻的快感，仅仅是被这样肆意的抚摸，青年就仰着脖子发出小猫般地呻吟，前端渗出些腺液，青涩的身体隐隐有了要高潮的趋势。

比女孩子还要白嫩的双手在羽生背上胡乱的动作，被汗水浸湿的衣物紧紧贴合在男人身上，脑子一片混沌的天天怎么也找不到突破口，情急之下他一口咬上costume竖起的衣领向下拉扯，尖尖的虎牙磨上颈窝，带来温热的湿意。

被身下人不知好歹的撩拨，颈窝上方性感的喉结滑动几下，天天就感到小腹处顶上了一个灼热的物体，意有所指地摩擦着他的下身。

“嗯嗯…哈啊……”

脑海中炸开漂亮的烟花，不过片刻青年就呻吟着到达了顶峰，黏腻的白浊沾湿了内裤和costume，青年脸颊上的红晕更深了几分。羽生轻笑着，握住纤小的手搭在背上的拉链处，顺从地让青年拉下。

男人结实的腹肌逐渐显露在青年眼中，渴望已久的皮肤展示他迷人的风采时，金博洋反而羞得不知所措起来。

“这个时候害羞是不是晚了点，博洋？”

笑吟吟地盯着青年想看又不敢看的可爱模样，羽生手里也没有闲着，褪去了怀中人薄薄的衣物，两人终于在微弱到几乎没有的光线下坦诚相见。不顾对方的瑟缩，羽生牵起天天白嫩的手掌抚在自己身上，

“想要吗……？”

性感的声线蛊惑着他，即使心中的警铃大作，金博洋还是不争气地咽了咽口水，眼睛盯着手掌划过的地方挪不开了，

“想、想要……”

“博洋，想要什么…？”

“想要，想要你抱抱我……”

胆怯地抬眼望向羽生含笑的眼底，天天这才咬着嘴唇说出了让他羞涩不已的要求。

面前的青年乖顺的像一只白兔，哪里还有刚从小野猫的样子。听到他如此纯情的请求，羽生几乎要笑出声来，“那……作为交换，天天可以让我摸一摸吗？”脑子里一片糨糊，想了想似乎没有什么不对，金博洋羞涩地点了点头，因此错过了男人眼中危险的欲望。

胸前挺立的乳首被粗糙的指腹反复碾压、搓揉，肉眼可见的变得又红又肿，因为汗水的滋润甚至红润润的，天天压抑着嗓音，小小地呻吟着。实现了心中所想的羽生，性器兴奋的硬得生疼，他不由分说的抱起青年将他紧紧拥在怀里，分开修长的双腿夹在自己的腰间。

被羽生突如其来的动作吓了一跳，但是肌肤相亲的滋味过于美好，天天犹犹豫豫地说不出拒绝的话来，肥嫩的大腿下意识地夹紧了男人的腰。

“羽生……我们，为什么要，这个样子啊……”

“为了更好的摸一摸天天呀，而且，这样我们能抱得更紧，不好吗？”

“嗯……好吧……”

看着男人挤出许多按摩用的精油在手上，天天心脏砰砰跳，有些意识到不对，但对羽生他怎么也提不起防备。粗糙的手掌划过圆润的肩头，抚摸光滑的脊背，顺着清晰的脊线一路向下，揉着浅浅的腰窝，搓揉起饱满的臀肉。

“唔…嗯…羽生，不要、不要捏了……”

压抑的轻呼，怎么听都是在呻吟，羽生且当是对他的鼓励，继续用力掐出不同的形状。

“什么？天天是要我用力些吗？”手中施加更大的压力，青年的呻吟声几乎瞬间跟着大了起来，嗓音里是说不出的千娇百媚。

食指反复划过幽深的股沟，暧昧的按压尾椎骨，最终戳弄着穴口处的褶皱。天天浑身酥软，除了呻吟再没有其他力气阻止些什么了，敏感的肌肤带来的快感让他不停的颤抖。

手指顺着精油的润滑，毫不费力的进入青年湿热的体内，“天天的小穴好热情啊，是想让师兄多摸一摸吗？”

污言秽语刺激的小穴夹得更紧，羽生笑着叼住青年嫣红的小舌，与之追逐嬉戏。小穴逐渐被开拓出来，吸吮着手指变得柔软而多情。金博洋要被酥酥麻麻的快感弄疯了，性器再次挺立起来，后穴逐渐分泌出滑腻腻的肠液。

一股空虚感席卷了神经，青年感到体内急需什么粗大的东西插入进来，好止住磨人的瘙痒。可面前人只是用手指不停的玩弄，没有丝毫别的意思，似乎真的践行自己的诺言，摸摸而已。

“羽生…羽生……”怀中人小声的喊着他的名字，语气里的恳求不言而喻。羽生感觉骨头都要被他喊酥了，但为了自己的恶趣味怎么也不肯主动做些什么。

“怎么了天天？师兄摸得你舒服吗？”

“舒、舒服……可是，师兄……我还想要，想要你……”

“嗯……？想要我？”装傻的眨眨眼睛，羽生在心里叹了口气，天知道他的下身硬得都要爆了。天天只有在有事求他的时候才会乖乖的喊他师兄，否则一律喊羽生，怎么也不肯改口。

“我想要师兄……插进来……”

“插进来？插进哪里？天天可以说清楚些吗？”

“插进、插进我的小穴里……！”自暴自弃般说出了口，天天羞涩得脚趾都绷得紧紧的，小穴更是紧的像要把他的手指夹断。

“这样啊……那我可以和天天再交换一样东西吗？”

“嗯……？”天天疑惑地想了想，弄不明白自己还有什么是可以给自己优秀的不行的师兄的。

“我想要…天天的心……我喜欢你，和我在一起好吗？”

食指圈点在青年心脏所在的位置，羽生的声音轻轻的，已不见丝毫挪愉玩笑之意。

巨大的喜悦冲昏了头脑，金博洋简直要怀疑自己在做梦，他感觉自己微微点了点头，再然后就是粗长的肉棒直直顶入了他的身体。

“疼…疼……轻一点，师兄……”眼角不自觉的泛起泪花，羽生心疼地吻去睫毛上沾染的泪滴。

“……现在好一些了吗？”忍耐的汗水从额角滑下，男人终于得到了新晋的恋人的首肯。体内的空虚终于被填满，青年呻吟着夹紧双腿，纤细的腰肢不自觉的随着男人的动作迎合摇摆。男人昂扬的性器插得很深，猛烈地撞击着，一副要把整个身体嵌入身下人之中的模样。

天天被狠狠的顶弄，只觉浑身都软了，前端挺立的阴茎也在羽生坚实的小腹上来回摩挲，难受的他想哭，可他只能发出呜咽，连一句完整的话都说不出。

羽生却是不放过他，只是不停的询问，“天天，这里舒服吗？”“天天，还需要再用力一点吗？”

“不要，不要了……慢一点……”前列腺被摩擦碾压的感觉过于刺激，灭顶的快感舒服的让他恐惧，天天终于忍不住啜泣起来。

“抱歉，天天……可是我真的忍不住了……”道歉的语气是说不出的诚恳，凶狠的抽插却没有丝毫放缓节奏的意思。

天天挺翘的屁股撞击在金属制的衣柜上，发出“啪啪”的声响，回荡在黑暗的更衣室里，显得淫荡又色情。如果此时打开灯一定能发现，他白嫩嫩的臀肉已经被拍红了一片。

“怎么回事？羽生选手和博洋选手怎么还没换好衣服……”“是不是出了什么事情？”工作人员的脚步声由远及近，天天吓得死死捂住了嘴巴，无声地哭泣。

羽生抓住天天的肩膀，将其纤细的身体抵在衣柜上，肆意抽插带出一片晶莹，灼热的精液冲刷着青年的穴壁，烫得他浑身不住的颤抖。湿漉漉的黏液从两人交合处缓缓淌下，天天哽咽着，羽生将性器整根抽出时，上面还滴滴答答地流着天天体内的淫液……

———————————————————————

数月后，医生再次给自己的病人金先生进行心理指导，他惊讶的发现这一次来的是两个人。青年树袋熊般亲昵的挂在男人身上，十指紧紧扣在一起，笑容里是说不出的甜蜜快乐。

“恭喜你，找到了自己的‘特效药’，金先生！”医生欣慰的笑着，如是说道。


End file.
